The present invention pertains to a personal care implement, in particular, to a toothbrush with sensors. Tooth brushing is part of a daily oral hygiene activity. Dentists generally recommend that an individual brush his or her teeth for a minimum interval per cleaning, such as two minutes. Despite such recommendations, many individuals, especially young children, do not regularly brush their teeth for the recommended minimum interval.